


Tenerife Sea

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Wedding dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Tenerife Sea (Ed Sheeran) being played at you and Thorin’s wedding and he mouths the words when you gently dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea

Thorin’s hand grasped yours as he pulled you from your seat, and he patiently waited for you to gather the skirts of your wedding dress, before you followed him around the table and the many spectators, until you were in the middle of the clearing of people.

It was time for your first dance as a married couple. Your husband had picked out the song, as you insisted he knew best in the matter. He was always playing his harp in his free time little songs he said reminded him of you. You didn’t know many songs.

But when the music began to play, you knew the song. A smile lit up your face as he seemed relieved you liked it. It was a song he had played you when you first began courting, a long time ago, while at his coronation as King.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” you asked as he began to slow dance with you, your steps taking you in a rocking motion that matched your heartbeat.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_  
I love your hair like that.  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back.

“I’m sure it had something to do with your smile, and how big your heart was,” Thorin hummed. You flushed, and dropped your gaze, before looking up through your lashes. “Or the way you do that.”

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us.

His hand on your waist pulled you closer. And his lips moved in a slow murmur of the very lyrics to the song he had performed for you years ago.

_Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it’s enough for me._

_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need._

_I’m so in love, so in love._

_So in love, so in love._

You moved closer, releasing his hand and putting your arms around his shoulders, so that your bodies were flesh against one another. And burying your face in his shoulder, you could feel that his lips did not stop murmuring the words, and this time you were able to hear the faint timber of his voice against your ear.

 _You look so beautiful in this light_  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea.

“I love you,” you murmured softly.

_And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness._

He kissed the skin before your ear, before his answer came in a soft whisper. “I love you with everything I have.”

 _Should this be the last thing I see_  
I want you to know it’s enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need

_I’m so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love._

You pulled back, meeting his eyes and pulling him in for a kiss. The steps faltered, and gone were the soft sways of your bodies, instead the still statues of a passionate embrace. And as his lips molded over your lips.

_Lumière, darling._

_Lumière over me._

The wedding party faded, the soft lights glowing in the halls of Erebor seemed like stars, and the only person that mattered was the moon that you were holding as if the world was falling from under your feet. That you were kissing as if his life was leaving him this very moment. That you loved with your whole being. That had been King Under the Mountain and overcome all of the obstacles that had tried to bring him down.

And as the kiss drew to a close, you pulled away, your arms remaining around his neck, and stared into his eyes with a tender smile.

 _Should this be the last thing I see_  
I want you to know it’s enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need.

 _I’m so in love, so in love_  
So in love, love, love, love  
So in love.

You tried to keep the tears of joy from your eyes, but it was nearly impossible. You were never happier than this day. The day that not only you became queen, but became Thorin’s spouse. The day you bound yourself to him for the rest of your life and beyond. And he to you. Where no one could separate you two but death.

He wiped his thumb under your eye, catching the moisture, before he gave you a tender kiss as the last few words of the song rang out, the incompleted song because you had been so overcome with emotion when he first sang it, that you had not let him finish – and it seemed he never wanted to finish the song for the people watching today.

_You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that_

_And in a moment I knew you-_

When he pulled away, the room was clapping and cheering, but he whispered one name, your name, and all was complete.


End file.
